


Daddy Came Home

by RuinedBy5Guys



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Butt Plugs, Choking, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Daddy Louis is my favorite thing, Dom Louis, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Relationship, Feminine Harry, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry in Lace, Harry in Lingerie, Harry in Panties, Harry is a Tease, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Love, M/M, Marriage, Masterbation, Panties, Punishment, Rimming, Sexting, Shaving, Teasing, Top Louis, fem harry, holy shit what did i just do, i think i need jesus, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuinedBy5Guys/pseuds/RuinedBy5Guys
Summary: “You got yourself off.” He says quietly, his eyes locked on Harry’s. Harry’s face flushes and he tries to cover it, shoving himself towards Louis. He drops to his knees, leaning close between his husbands spread thighs. He puts his hands on his dress pants, carefully feeling the material at his knees.“How did you know?” He asks quietly. Louis drops his face, grabbing over Harry’s hands with his own. Harry lowers his gaze, staring at the carpet underneath him.“You were asleep. You always get tired after an orgasm. Not to mention how flushed you are.” He says quietly, raking his eyes over Harry’s body. Harry glances up at him, his actions becoming more clear to him now that Louis was home.“I’m sorry.” He whispers, dropping his eyes again.“What was that?” Louis snaps, reaching to bring Harry’s face up again. Harry gulps, shuffling closer on his knees, the joints aching already.“I’m sorry, Daddy.” Harry says, his green eyes locked on Louis’ blue ones. Louis smiles slightly, stroking his fingers over his husbands cheeks softly.“Just gonna have to spank you now, aren’t I?”OR... Harry teases and Daddy punishes him in the best ways possible





	Daddy Came Home

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, this came out of no where.  
> I am fully committed to being obsessed with Daddy Louis now.  
> Welcome to the start of writing whatever the fuck comes to my head.  
> ENJOY!
> 
> ****DISCLAIMER****  
> THIS IS FULL ON DADDY KINK WITH HINTS TOWARDS MINOR BDSM.

Harry turns sideways in the full length mirror, scanning his eyes over his legs. He’s just gotten done shaving them and exfoliating from head to toe in the shower. His hair is damp and curling up behind his ears, not as annoying as it was when it was falling down his back a few months ago. He turns again, peeking over his shoulder at the view of his bare ass in the mirror. He loved shaving his legs. It always made him feel a sense of confidence. 

He takes off for his walk in closet, heading straight to the top drawer of his dresser. Behind his row of usual black briefs, lies a row of various silky and lacy pairs of panties. What started with one had turned into his own small, but ever growing collection. 

His hands still on a black floral pair of cheekies that he purchased last time he was out. He hadn’t put them on yet, but now felt like the perfect time. He slides them up his smooth legs, breathing deeply at the material scratching against his sensitive thighs. They’re snug on his cheeks, showing a nice amount of skin between the lace flowers. 

After he’s done with that he heads to Louis’ corner of the closet, slowly dragging his fingertips over his husband's shirts. He find Louis’ old football jerseys from his university days. Harry used to wear them practically everyday before they were married, claiming he wanted to wear the Tomlinson name proud. He decides on his favorite red one. Due to Harry’s height it doesn’t do much to cover the panties resting on his lower half. But when he goes back to the mirror in the bathroom he grins. When he turned around you could get a great view of his ass along with Tomlinson spelled out across his shoulder blades. 

He can’t resist taking a few pictures, chewing on his lip for some and turning sideways so you can barely get a glimpse of his soft cock tucked into the lace. He checks the time, noting that Louis should be headed home in the next hour or so if everything at the office was going smoothly. He plops down onto their king size bed, typing out a message to go along with his new pictures. 

_ To Lou: Dug out your old jersey… hope you don’t mind. _

He sends it and then instantly goes for the top drawer of his nightstand, finding his favorite strawberry lube quickly. He lays back against the pillows, shifting his panties to the side so he can reach over his dry hole. 

His phone buzzes beside him, making him pause for a moment.

_ From Lou: Dammit baby. You’re gonna get Daddy in trouble. I’m in a meeting for at least another hour.  _

Harry’s hand trembles as he types with one hand, the other shooting back to where he was starting to open himself up. He takes a picture of the lube propped up against his thigh. 

_ To Lou: Who is the meeting with? _

He bites his lip, knowing he is playing with fire. Louis did not tolerate much teasing, especially not from afar. 

_ From Lou: Do not get yourself off. Do I need to tie you up when I get home??  _

Harry moans, arranging himself so his hips are spread wider and dripping lube messily onto his hand. He presses a full finger into himself, arching into the burn. 

_ To Lou: Think traffic will be bad getting home? _

He drops his phone on his stomach, pushing his weight down on his hand. His phone buzzes multiple times, but he waits for a minute, getting another finger in himself and spreading them out. 

_ From Lou: Baby I’m going to have to punish you….. _

_ From Lou: Do not cum _

_ From Lou: Listen to Daddy, baby _

Harry moans loudly, his fingers making wet noises from too much lube. He gets up to three fingers, fumbling to get his cock free from the confines of his lace. What Louis didn’t know wouldn’t kill him. He strokes over himself quickly, his chest rising and falling steadily. This way he would be good for Louis when he got home. There wouldn’t have to be any prep and he could just take it like he wants to. Just the idea of having Louis’ cock inside of him was enough to make him shoot messily into his palm, his hand cramped where his fingers are shoved inside him.

He takes a deep breath, using some tissues to clean himself up slightly. He digs out a small pink plug from his drawer, trembling as he slides in into his now stretched hole. He checks himself out in the mirror, bending forward slightly to see if he can see his plug in him. He couldn’t, but he knew Louis would. 

He makes his way to the living room, lounging back into the couch cushions and turning on Netflix. Within 20 minutes his eyes feel heavy, his body buzzing from the dull pressure of his plug inside him. He always felt sleepy after a good orgasm. He grabs a pillow to lay down fully on, his eyes dropping closed.

 

When he wakes up, Friends is still playing quietly and Louis is sitting in front of him on the coffee table. His tie is loosened around his neck and he has undone the first few buttons. Harry startles, but grins, sitting up quickly.

“You’re home!” He says excitedly, leaning forward for a kiss. Louis kisses him deeply, scooting forward and pulling Harry in with his hands on his jaw.  When Harry goes to back away, Louis doesn’t let him, holding him in place both with his hands and his rough stare. 

“You got yourself off.” He says quietly, his eyes locked on Harry’s. Harry’s face flushes and he tries to cover it, shoving himself towards Louis. He drops to his knees, leaning close between his husbands spread thighs. He puts his hands on his dress pants, carefully feeling the material at his knees. 

“How did you know?” He asks quietly. Louis drops his face, grabbing over Harry’s hands with his own. Harry lowers his gaze, staring at the carpet underneath him. 

“You were asleep. You always get tired after an orgasm. Not to mention how flushed you are.” He says quietly, raking his eyes over Harry’s body. Harry glances up at him, his actions becoming more clear to him now that Louis was home. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispers, dropping his eyes again. 

“What was that?” Louis snaps, reaching to bring Harry’s face up again. Harry gulps, shuffling closer on his knees, the joints aching already. 

“I’m sorry, Daddy.” Harry says, his green eyes locked on Louis’ blue ones. Louis smiles slightly, stroking his fingers over his husbands cheeks softly. 

“Just gonna have to spank you now, aren’t I?” He says, standing up carefully. He guides Harry to stand, one hand tangled with Harry’s and the other pulling his tie off fully. 

Harry tries his best to hide the fact that he is actually excited to be punished by Louis. He follows him silently to their bedroom, sitting himself where Louis stops him at the end of the bed. He watches his husband closely, tracking every movement he makes. Louis finishes unbuttoning his shirt, throwing it into the hamper in the corner. He then toes off his shoes, taking his socks off immediately after. He strides toward Harry with a heavy look, his throat tight. 

“Go get the rope from the closet. Quickly.” He tells Harry, sitting down on the bed. Harry scurries into the closet, tugging open the box where they keep things for various activities they have tried at some point. He stumbles back to Louis, handing him the black rope carefully. “Thank you, baby.” Louis smiles, shifting forward. He pulls Harry closer to him with one hand, pushing him so that his back is to him. Immediately Harry puts his hands behind his back, his breathing slow. 

“Such a good boy for me, baby. So good for Daddy.” Louis praises, wrapping the dark rope around Harry’s wrists with practiced ease. He moans quietly when Louis finishes the knot, his wrists pulled together tightly. He loved the feeling.  “How many do you need tonight, love?” Louis asks, moving his hands over the black lace on Harry’s hips. Harry’s knees buckle slightly, his mind already foggy from the anticipation. 

“As many as you want, Daddy.” Harry whispers, shuffling backwards more. “Please. I’m ready.” 

“Don’t rush me.” Louis snaps, yanking Harry’s bound wrists down. Harry chokes out a moan, throwing his head back. Louis moves his hands under his jersey, stroking Harry’s burning skin slowly. “These look so good, baby.” Louis tells him, snapping the band of the cheekies. He pushes his fingertips along the seam of them, all the way down to where they disappear between Harry’s thighs. 

Harry is already swelling up in the front of his underwear, his whole body burning with want. He was so ready for whatever Louis wanted to do to him. Anything. He could take it. 

“Bend over my lap for me, baby. You know the way.” Louis tells him, letting go of his wrists. Harry turns, carefully pushing himself face down on the bed, his thighs perfectly positioned on top of Louis’. 

“Perfect.” Louis smiles, stroking the creamy skin of his thighs. “You shaved didn’t you, baby?” He asks. 

Harry nods fiercely, pushing his cheek against the sheet. “Do you like it?” He asks, his voice muffled on the bed. Louis pinches the very bottom of his ass, holding his hand there. 

“Can’t hear you like that. Speak up.” He tells him. 

“Do you like it?” Harry asks louder, his face burning from the attention he was getting. Just for good measure he turns his head more, twisting his neck painfully to see Louis. “Daddy?” 

Louis grins at him, leaning down and pressing his lips to the back of Harry’s right thigh. His stubble scrapes on his smooth skin, making him whine desperately. 

“I love it. So beautiful, Harry. You are so good to me.” He praises, rubbing his hands harshly over the black panties. “And you know I love seeing you in my jerseys. Not to mention with these.” He breathes, slapping his palm lightly over one whole cheek. “Look so good on my boy.” 

Harry squeezes his eyes shut, resisting the urge he has to wiggle his erection on Louis leg. He was panting by now, so ready for Louis to start. 

“How about thirty?” Louis asks, still stroking over Harry’s ass. “You count for me, love.” 

Harry nods, gulping dryly. Louis doesn’t wait as long as Harry expects him to, lifting his arm and swinging down against him with perfected aim. 

“One.” Harry breathes highly, his cock throbbing just from one hit. 

Louis keeps an even pace, alternating sides and keeping his gaze on Harry’s pink skin. He memorizes the look of his hand prints through the lace, soaking up the jolting of his husband in his lap. 

After a few long minutes, Harry moans loudly, waiting for his last one. Louis delivers is more harshly than the rest, leaving his hand there to squeeze at the sensitive skin. Harry clenches around his plug, trembling slightly. 

“Thirty.” Harry moans, tears leaking from his eyes and his head dizzy. 

Louis kisses the heated skin barely covered by the underwear, his cock pressing uncomfortably up under the weight of Harry in his lap. 

“So good for me.” He breathes, palming at the skin. “Love spanking you, baby. Even if it means you've done something wrong to deserve it.” He chuckles, sitting Harry up slowly. He brushes his hair back, stroking the sides of his flushed face, collecting the tears. “Green?” He asks, standing up so he is even with him. Harry nods, his eyes drifting shut dreamily. 

“Green as grass.” He sighs, a dopey grin on his face. Louis shakes his head, looking down at the flushed cock peeking up through the black lace. He reaches into his own pants, adjusting himself slightly before tugging at his zipper. He shoves down his pants and briefs with one go, stepping out of them and using a hand to pull back his swollen foreskin. He was aching to get inside of Harry. But he also wouldn’t mind getting his mouth on Harry. It was one of his favorite things to do.

“Can’t decide if I wanna eat you out and then fuck you, or just get right to fucking you.” Louis tells him, still stroking himself slowly. He has to stop when Harry’s knees buckle slightly and he falls into him, mouthing at his neck wetly.

“Please. Eat me out, please Daddy.” Harry moans while Louis chuckles, catching him by the sides of his jersey. He grips him tightly, shifting backwards so Harry will look at him. “Please, Daddy.” 

Louis grins, kissing Harry softly. “Since you asked so nicely.” He jokes, reaching behind Harry. “Gonna untie you so I can get you naked. Also need you to hold yourself up while I get my mouth on you.” Louis tells him, undoing the knot on Harry’s wrists. He drops the rope to the floor, his hands falling to the bottom of his jersey and tugging it off of a gasping Harry. He reaches into the front of his cheekies, gripping his dick tightly. “So hard for me, baby.” He grits out, watching his hand slide over Harry’s red tip. 

He tugs him a few more times before dropping him, sliding the underwear down Harry’s legs slowly. “Hands and knees.” Louis says. Instantly his husband climbs onto the bed, his knees spread wide and his back arched perfectly so that his ass is on display right for Louis. The globes of his ass are still bright red and for the first time he gets a look at the pink plug fit snugly in Harry’s hole. 

“Oh baby.” Louis moans quietly, walking his knees up in the mattress so he is perfectly level with Harry’s flushed skin. “Is this why you got yourself off? Got yourself ready for Daddy?” He asks, carefully reaching forward and touching the very edge of the plug. Harry drops forward, pushing his ass back and letting out a low groan. His elbows struggle to keep himself up, slipping on the sheets while he wiggles around. Louis stills him with his left hand on his hip. 

“Yes, Daddy. Needed you. Please.” Harry gasps, his eyes shut tightly. He attempts to push his hips back, but Louis digs his fingers in, stopping him. 

“You’ve got me, baby. Always.” Louis tells him, pushing his thumb on the base of the plug so that it will slide deeper for a moment. “Just have to be patient sometimes.” He chuckles, gripping the plug between two fingers and pulling it out quickly. Harry buckles forward, but Louis drops the pink plastic quickly and uses both hands to anchor his husband into place. “Need you up for me, love.” He tells him, tapping his thigh. Harry whines, trying his best to hold up his shaky limbs. 

Louis leans forward, dragging his tongue right over the edge of his stretched out hole. Harry lets out a series of loud noises, gasping breathlessly. 

Louis sets a pace, lapping at the stretched out muscles eagerly, using both hands to spread Harry’s cheeks as wide as they can go. Both of them are making muffled noises, Harry’s face shoved into the mattress and Louis fully committed to getting as much of his face into Harry’s crack as he can. It’s wet and messy, the whole room filled with a mixture of wet noises and low groans. 

“Daddy, please.” Harry begs, his cheeks flaming red. His eyes are watering and his wrists are shaking against the bed.  Louis pauses for a moment, nipping at the skin of Harry’s left cheek. 

“What do you need baby?” Louis asks simply, putting his mouth back on his husband's ass. Harry moans when Louis drags his cheeks on his skin roughly. 

“You. Need you, please.” Harry pleads, arching his back wider. 

“I’m here, baby.” Louis says, squeezing both hands on his hips. 

“Inside me. P-please. Daddy, please.” Harry moans, his throat dry. 

Louis grins, pulling back and dropping a hand to his ignored cock. He is throbbing, completely swelled up. “I’d like to be inside you very much right now.” He laughs, pushing forward. He rubs his tip over Harry’s hole, pushing his hand flat on his back. “Get comfortable, baby.” He tells him, slowly pulling his hand over his dick. Harry adjusts, spreading his knees out and back against Louis’. He spreads his arms out and looks back over his shoulder. 

“Please, Daddy.” Harry whispers. Louis doesn’t hesitate, just positions his cock at Harry’s entrance and easily pushes in all the way. He groans, tucking his hips against Harry’s warm skin. Harry practically screams, his back pushing towards Louis eagerly. 

“Fuck, baby. You feel so good. So wet.” Louis grunts, sliding his hands up his back. “Kind of happy you didn’t listen to me. Fuck, you’re so good baby.” Louis chants, rocking his hips deeper against his husband. Harry doesn’t even respond with words, just makes a happy noise and fights to take a deep breath. 

Louis keeps his hands spread on Harry’s back, digging his knees into the mattress and pulling back, just so he can slam into Harry again. He keeps going, the pace rough and their skin slapping loudly, but the wet heat on his dick makes it worth it. No matter how many times they did it, Louis could not get over how good it was. 

“Daddy.” Harry whines brokenly, pulling Louis’ attention away from where he was watching his bare cock slide into Harry’s red hole. 

“Yeah, baby?” He breathes, looking up at his wrecked husband. His eyes are glossy and his lids are hanging low, but he can still see him, still watches him closely. He keeps his hips moving slowly, nudging his tip upward into Harry’s prostate. Harry gasps, starting to talk, but it gets cut off by his broken noises from the nudging of his prostate. “Talk to me, baby.” Louis tells him, feeling his way up his back. 

He grabs onto Harry’s shoulders, shuffling closer which makes him moan loudly. He guides him up, sitting him fully on his cock and supporting his weight with his chest. Harry clenches tightly around him, falling back against Louis’ shoulder. 

“Tell Daddy what you need, baby.” Louis whispers close to his husband's ear, gripping his arms tightly around Harry’s torso. Harry whimpers, his eyes rolling back. 

“Daddy, I-I’m so close.” He tells him, his chest heaving. Louis drags his right hand upwards, gripping the base of his neck lightly, almost like he’s teasing. 

“Gonna cum for, Daddy?” Louis asks, pressing his hand harder against his neck. Harry whines again, his hips pushing downwards of Louis’ cock. He nods slowly, working himself to meet Louis’ hips. 

Louis drops his left hand to grab Harry’s leaking length, still supporting his weight fully. His legs ache, but the way Harry keeps clenching on him from this angle makes it worth it. He doesn’t even have to pull quickly, just squeezes his hand slowly and lets Harry work against him. It only takes another thirty seconds or so before Harry is cumming all over his fist, streaking the bottom of his stomach. 

The pressure of Harry tightening up almost makes Louis cum, but all to soon Harry collapses forward, whining beautifully and gasping for breath. He flips over in front of Louis, spreading out his long limbs. His face was glistening, some of his hair stuck on his forehead, and his whole chest is flushed. Louis watches him closely, roughly jerking himself right over where Harry has already cum on himself.

He groans loudly when he cums, pulling his foreskin back roughly to shoot his load on top of Harry’s. Harry moans so loud he thinks everyone in London knows he’s his by now. It makes Louis shake with excitement when he hears it. 

He takes a few deep breaths, shaking both hands out before collapsing over his spent husband. His peppers kisses over his collarbones, kissing the place where his hand was gripping just a few moments ago. 

“So good for Daddy.” He whispers, kissing Harry’s swollen lips. Harry smiles, tugging him closer so he can kiss him deeply.

"I love you." Harry sighs dreamily, holding Louis close to him. 

"I love you so much, baby." Louis responds. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr! @Ruinedby5guys  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ruinedby5guys


End file.
